Household appliances, such as washing machines, dryers and the like, need to be delivered from the factory, to the store and to the customer in an undamaged condition. Such appliances are typically large, bulky and/or heavy. The exterior of such appliances commonly consists of a skin of metal panels that, for reasons of weight and economy, are not particularly robust. Also, such appliances often have exposed operable parts or connectors. The positioning of these elements and/or their proximity to the outer periphery of the appliance may place them at risk of damage during shipment and delivery. Delivery of a damaged or inoperable appliance can have a significant effect on customer satisfaction with a brand or a retailer. Even superficial damage to the exterior panels can easily render the appliance unacceptable to the customer and ultimately saleable only at an extremely reduced price. It is therefore desirable to provide for the support and protection of the appliance during shipping and delivery so as to avoid structural and cosmetic damage.
Appliances are sometimes shipped mounted on a base or pallet, which supports the bottom end and which is often slightly larger than the appliance itself. The base is designed to be handled mechanically, such as by a forklift, hand truck or the like. The base serves to protect the appliance by providing a relatively rigid and stable support or engagement surface. When being moved, the lifting mechanism will engage the base, typically without engaging the appliance itself.
One example of a prior shipping base, which was proposed for use with large appliances, is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawings. The construction of this shipping base 10 has a relatively flat top 12, and has at each corner a circular socket 14 defining a well for placement of an adjustable leveling foot of the type typically provided at each corner of the appliance (not shown). Each socket 14 has four, essentially rigid, vertical ribs 16, which project radially inward into the well of the socket 14 and which are essentially rigid in use. The ribs are merely used to center the position of the appliance foot within the shipping base and do not assist in maintaining the base attached to the appliance. At the upper rim of the socket 14 are provided four rigid hooks 18 which are intended to retain the foot of the appliance within the well. The base embodiment shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 is made of plastic and formed by injection molding.
Other constructions of shipping bases are known. Such shipping bases are often made of wood and are mechanically attached to the bottom of the appliance by means of screws, bolts or the like. The fasteners for wooden frames are typically secured either to the internal framing of the appliance or to the lower edge of the outer skin panels.